A Love Reborn
by Twilight-Angel-XIII
Summary: Oneshot to Miss Melancholy by ScarletHand2. Mischa thought her life would retunr to normal, that the hole in her heart was gone, but it wasn't. She was missing someone, the man she loves, Axel. Or is she? AxelxOC


**Author's Note: This story is a oneshot sequel to ScarletHand2's** **_Miss Melancholy. _This oneshot is dedicated to her, and all credit for the character of Mischa goes to her. I own nothing.**

A Love Reborn

Months had passed since Mischa's life changing adventure, her home was restored, her parents miraculously brought back into her life…All seemed right again….However, this was not the case. Mischa still longed to see the person who changed her life again. The one who thrust her into her new life, the one who trained her to fight, who betrayed her, but redeemed himself, but most of all, he was the person whom she had fallen in love with, Axel…

Spring had finally come to Mischa's homeland of Yoroido, and with it, the annual spring festivals, and particularly her world's equivalent of Valentine's Day. Before, Mischa enjoyed this festival with her parents, but once they were gone, she never really partook in them anymore. Now however, was different. She may have had her parents again, but she was still missing something important, the man she fell in love with, Axel. He had sacrificed himself to save her and the Keyblade bearer Sora. She had watched him fade practically in her own arms. At first, she was overcome with grief, especially when she returned to her precious homeland. She had never really got a chance to express how she truly felt towards the crimson haired Nobody. She didn't care if he could, or could not truly feel, she still loved him, still missed him… Now, he was gone forever, she would never see that sly smirk she loved, his bright emerald eyes, or anything about him at all.

Mischa strolled through the village she called home, dressed in one of her mother's spring kimonos. It was her favorite one, a nice, soft aqua colored kimono with a pale pink sash, and sea green patterns and trimmings all along its silk. Her hair was pinned up, with small elegant strands hanging down framing her face. She had applied a small, subtle amount of traditional makeup. Nothing like what her mother would have worn as an elegant geisha, but still adding beauty to her ensemble. A small lotus hair clip was also put into her hairstyle as well. She continued to walk through the town, enjoying the smells of fresh food as she watched small children run wild with pinwheels in their hand, or sparklers. However, she felt her stomach lurch as she watched happy couples, young and old, stroll down the streets, holding hands, and showing other forms of affection. Mischa felt the hole in heart she thought had healed over return. Mischa constantly, desperately wished Axel could be with her again, but she knew wishes would do nothing, he was gone, forever, never to return into her life. Outside, she may have looked like a beautiful flower, but on the inside, she was crying her heart out.

Mischa eventually wandered outside the small village. She had to get out of there before she would break down into a fit of tears. She wandered up the hills surrounding her peaceful village. She walked through the many cherry blossom trees that covered the land, small petals falling all around her. Mischa's wanderings soon led her to the very place that held so many memories for her. That small, peaceful meadow her mother had taken to her as a child, and the place she herself had taken Axel to before. She felt the hole in her heart grow bigger. She placed her hand over her heart as a small, single tear was shed. A warm gentle breeze brushed past her face, as if trying to stroke her tear away. Mischa wished it had been Axel gentle touch instead of the wind, however, her heart caught in her throat when she thought she heard a voice in the wind. Mischa immediately looked up, searching for the source of the voice. "It couldn't be…" She said aloud to herself, however, she couldn't help but feel a hopeful, if foolish, twinge in her heart. The voice was his! It had to be! Mischa knew she heard Axel's voice call her name in the wind. At the same time however, she knew it wasn't him, it was probably an hallucination, her heart dropped again as she came to realize how foolish it was to hope for his return, a return that would come to pass…

_Mischa…Mischa… _The voice called out again, only louder. Mischa kept telling herself it was all in her head, that it wasn't real. She held her face in her hands, trying not to break down, but to no avail. Mischa couldn't help the flood of tears flowing down her face. On and on his voice kept calling her name, and more and more tears kept streaming down her cheeks. "Mischa…" This time the voice was loud and clear, as if he were standing right next to her. Mischa felt someone take her hands and help her up to her feet, and then embrace her lovingly. Mischa couldn't help it, she looked up, and even more tears fell as she gazed upon the face of the person holding her in his arms. Axel…

Mischa couldn't believe her eyes, she held his face in her hands, as if making sure he was real. "It's ok Mischa….I'm real…I'm alive…" He told her, holding her gently in his arms. Mischa felt more tears flow, only these were tears of joy. All that she had hoped for, had come true, by some miracle. She was finally in the arms of the man she loved. It was as if Axel never left. However, he was no longer in the long coat he always wore, he too was dressed to fit the occasion taking place in the village. Axel was now dressed in the traditional attire that the men wore during such festivals. The colors were darker versions of hers, without the swirling patterns and a deep red sash instead of pink, to match her kimono. Axel simply smiled down at her, wiping away her tears as she smiled back. He then took her hand, and placed it on his chest as her eyes lit up. There was a steady beat, Axel had a heart! "But, how, how did y-"He put his finger to her lips to quiet her before finally kissing her.

The kiss was gentle, soft, but at the same time passionate. As if he were finally letting out all the emotions, whether real or not, that had built up through the time the two had spent together. Mischa immediately started to kiss back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he warped his around her waist. The kiss was soon broken and Axel rested his forehead against Mischa's. "I finally have a heart Misch…I don't know how, but I do…And I'm back…" He whispered. "I'm not going to leave you again…I promise…" Mischa couldn't help the smile that began to take over her face. She gently kissed him again, a flood of joy enveloping her. "Good," She whispered. "because I don't want to lose you again." "You won't…not this time…" He replied. Axel then said the words Mischa wanted to hear more than anything from him. "I love you Misch…I love you so much." More tears welled up in her eyes and he soon wiped them away. "I love you too Axel….I love you too…" She whispered before being enveloped in yet another gentle, passionate kiss. Finally, all was right again in Mischa's life. It was finally the way it should be. The hole in her heart, eliminated. She was reunited with her family, and now, with the man she loved. Now her life was the way it should be…


End file.
